This invention relates in general to board games and game boards, but in particular to those existing with designated areas to be secured or reached involving a path or paths. Methods of choice and chance in prior art have previously provided players the norm of success via elimination of opponents, speed to a place, or the accumulation of value and/or items. These prior art forms, while still praiseworthy, offer limited numbers and varieties of chance, interaction, and are of little or no educational value.
Unknown is any prior art which contains the numerous or diverse means of chance, required guessing, drawing on personal or reciprocal notions, interfacing actions, along with an alternative method of play and a board so designed as to permit enlargement or alteration through added board inserts as the herein shown disclosed invention apparatus.
Classes of search performed: D/21, 40/372-575, 52/DIG10, 116/222-322, 200/161, 238, 273, 312, 340, 364, 434, 446, 463, and 473.
Examples of prior art with relevance are listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. # Inventor Month and Year ______________________________________ 688,027 Toaspern February 1901 1,165,688 Maris December 1915 2,026,082 Darrow December 1935 2,603,489 Baumberger July 1952 2,976,044 Corpending March 1961 3,211,459 Knopinski October 1965 4,040,628 Pope August 1977 4,522,407 Hatherly June 1985 ______________________________________